No Lloro por Ti
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Ino no lloraba por Sasuke; Bueno eso era lo que al menos quería creer ella. —No lloro por ti, Sasuke kun... No lloro por ti.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción "No lloro por tí" es propiedad de Nacho Vegas & Cristina Rosenvinge. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro._

_**Advertencias: **Algo de OoC. (Un mal que resulta, a veces, inevitable).  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~No Lloro por Ti~_

_

* * *

_

Ino se sentía sola.

Se sentía _patéticamente_ abandonada.

No había ido a sus últimos entrenamientos, ni tampoco a la florería "Yamanaka". Vamos, que ni siquiera se había sentido capaz de salir de su habitación. Todos sus amigos la habían impulsado a sonreír, lo que siempre había sido común en ella…, pero ahora no.

—_Vamos Ino, ya no llores, por favor._

—_¡Deja de llorar, Ino!_

—_¡Kiba! No le hables así a Ino. ¿Qué no ves que est-_

—_Ino no parará de llorar y es bastante desesperante. Chōji, es inútil, déjala ya._

—_Kiba… Lo mejor, es que dejemos a Ino sola; Chōji._

—_De acuerdo. Ino, si ocurre algún inconveniente, sólo háblame. ¿Vale?_

Ni siquiera le había contestado. Tenía un gran dolor en su corazón, como para sólo asentir su cabeza. Chōji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru y hasta Kiba… Todos habían intentado infructuosamente, levantar su ánimo. Y ahora, recordaba con pesar los rostros tristes de cada uno de ellos. _'Ino, si ocurre algún inconveniente, sólo llámame'. _Claro que tenía un inconveniente, uno bastante grave por cierto. Y hasta tenía un nombre…

—Uchiha Sasuke… —Surgió de sus temblorosos y mojados labios, debido a las lágrimas derramadas.

_**No lloro por ti,**_

_**no lloro por ti,**_

_**lloro por las nubes que son de un blanco imposible**_

_**y aquí abajo nada es puro, todo es feo y tan horrible.**_

No quería aceptarlo, simplemente no quería tener que decirlo. No aceptaba lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, se suponía que debía de haberse borrado. Debía de haberse borrado aquellos dulces recuerdos de su niñez; de su tierna inocencia y de su _ridícula_ ingenuidad. Veía con tristeza cómo el cielo empezaba a nublarse poco a poco, el ver las nubes, era lo que solía hacer…

—Shikamaru… Siento haberte metido en un aprieto tan grave… —Limpió un poco de las abundantes lágrimas que salían de sus orbes azulados—. Lamento, haber provocado todo tu pesar y la preocupación de todos.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, todo le sabía a lo mismo. Todos sus recuerdos golpeaban su memoria con violencia, daban duros golpes a su corazón.

Todas aquellas memorias en las cuales se veía a ella misma con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Siendo feliz por causa del ahora criminal, Sasuke Uchiha. Las peleas con Sakura, los deseos de ser mejor cada día e incluso, los hermosos momentos que pasaba con sus amigos. Sobre todo, que no podía olvidar que su linda apariencia externa era también por él. Quería ser la chica más guapa de la aldea, para así tener, por lo menos, la esperanza de ganar el frío corazón de su amado de cabellos azabaches.

Pero, en el interior de su corazón, sabía que era algo inalcanzable para ella. Y la hacía sufrir tanto.

Todo era tan feo y tan horrible.

_**No lloro por ti,**_

_**no lloro por ti,**_

_**lloro por las hojas que se caen en el otoño,**_

_**ni las miras al pisarlas, qué pena, qué abandono.**_

Por fin, se decidió a levantarse y acercarse a su ventana. Daba directo a la calle, era bastante amplia, con un árbol enfrente de ella y que daba como flores, a unos hermosos botones de cerezo.

Dejó que el viento jugueteara con su cabello rubio, que traía suelto. Se asomó con indiferencia, hasta ver que las ramas del árbol; se movían graciosamente y soltaban con suavidad sus hermosas flores. Tomó una entre sus manos y susurró con melancolía:

—Sakura…

No había podido acompañarla en aquella misión, se sentía tan culpable. Pero sabía que si iba, rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, y estropearía la misión. Se encontrarían con Sasuke, de eso estaba segura, y eso era a lo que más temía. No podría controlarse frente al Uchiha, y eso le enfurecía.

¡Se _suponía_ que debió haberse quedado en lo pasado! Todo el amor hacia Sasuke, las preocupaciones y los celos hacia él, _debían olvidarse._ Pero no pudo, el chico de oscuros cabellos había hecho huella en ella. A veces, soñaba con que venía a su habitación y le susurraba palabras de amor. Otras, que en lo más profundo de la noche; llegaba hasta su cama y la besaba con pasión, o con ternura.

Bah, si que le gustaba hacerse sufrir a sí misma con ridículas mentiras.

Lo único que lamentaba, era que las dulces flores de cerezo, fuesen pisadas por gente descuidada. Que pena, que abandono.

_**No lloro por ti,**_

_**no lloro por ti,**_

_**lloro por los perros que abandonan en la calle,**_

_**lo que sienten, lo que sufren, nadie lo sabe.**_

Entonces, vio con sorpresa que después de un poco más de 3 horas; Sakura y Sai acompañados por Kiba y Rock Lee, partieran por fin a la misión. El castaño y el "cejotas" charlaban mientras Akamaru hacía mil piruetas; la Haruno y el ANBU iban bastante serios.

—Me estaban esperando… Por eso, salen hasta ahora de Konoha —Susurró levemente, avergonzada y con rastros de lágrimas recientes en sus pálidas mejillas.

No podía evitarlo, era imposible aguantar que las saladas gotas de agua; no resbalaran de sus ojos hasta sus labios, donde perecían. Observó con cariño, al ahora enorme perro de Kiba, Akamaru. Él intento también reanimarla; jugueteó con ella, le ladró gustoso y hasta le lamió. Pero todo eso fue inútil, ella no estaba para juegos o para dar cariños a cualquiera.

¡Ella necesitaba esos cariños!

¿Pero quién podría otorgárselos?

Sólo la persona por quien lloraba y gemía ella… Pero, claro… Eso era completamente imposible. Y eso era un motivo más para su frustración personal. ¡Pero que decía! Ella ya lo había olvidado, su corazón ya no lo necesitaba a él. Ella _no sentía nada por él. _¿O sí?

—No lloro por ti… No lloro por ti, Sasuke kun — Ahora sí, que las lágrimas caían a raudales de sus recientemente opacados; ojos azules.

Ella quería convencerse, ¡Quería creer que nunca lo amó! Que nunca tuvo sentimientos románticos, hacia el Uchiha Sasuke que abandonó su aldea y traicionó a todos. Cuánto le dolía el querer convencerse de lo contrario.

Vio con gusto, cómo por fin anochecía. La luz de la luna, la relajaba con una magia inexplicable; era hermosa la sensación de cubrirse por completo de ella. Decidió que lo mejor, era olvidarse de todo y cerró sus ojos placenteramente. Prefirió ignorar esa sensación de ser vigilada y hasta; de ser abrazada por un ser misterioso.

Una sombra se movió de repente. Un par de acechadores ojos observaban todo desde la oscuridad de la noche. Se prendieron de un brillante color y se desvaneció la figura en el aire.

_**No lloro por ti,**_

_**no lloro por ti,**_

_**lloro por lo mucho que quería este momento,**_

_**aquí estás tú de rodillas y me importas un pimiento.**_

Entonces, un muchacho entró al cuarto de la joven y la miró. Estaba en una posición muy incómoda, entre sentada y recostada. Su rostro estaba un poco enrojecido por el llanto, al igual que sus párpados y sus labios se entreabrían para dar lugar a pequeños susurros: _'Sasuke kun'._

El joven pareció extrañarse y hasta en cierto grado, enternecerse por la escena. Se acercó más a la chica y tomó sus manos. Se dio cuenta que ella llevaba una pequeña foto, era de él… Eso lo hizo ruborizarse un poco. Quiso tomar la imagen, pero ella no lo dejó. Era como si ella intentara aferrarse a lo único que parecía ser; una preciosa y valiosa posesión.

Ese acto le dolió en el alma, extrañado por eso, se puso cercano al oído de la mujer. Se sentía tan raro por ello, por preocuparse de aquella chica. Casi se sentía arrepentido de ser el motivo por el cual la chica sufría. Era él y sólo él.

—Ino, yo… No sé por qué, pero te pido perdón. Todos ustedes han sufrido por mí y les pido que me disculpen. Pero este es mi camino: El de la eterna oscuridad, de la soledad eterna. Siento que no puedan entender eso. Gracias… —Susurró con voz tenue y monótona, pero con profundo sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón—. Gracias por todos tus sentimientos y preocupaciones hacia mí.

Se levantó con cuidado y se iba a dar la media vuelta, cuando decidió agacharse y depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia.

Aquella chica molesta que siempre le abrazaba por la espalda, era sin duda la chica que tenía escondida en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón. Había llegado a hacer mella en él. Algo, que era prácticamente imposible para otra.

Ella, en cambio, soñaba con el chico de cabellos azabaches. Soñaba que lo tenía enfrente de ella y que le daba un dulce abrazo, ella aprovechaba para susurrarle al oído unas traviesas palabras:

—_No lloro por ti, Sasuke kun… Ya no lloro por ti. Por que ahora, sé que estarás siempre a mi lado. Y yo estaré contigo. Te lo prometo.  
_

El chico… Solamente se limitó a sonreír y a tomar entre sus brazos a la rubia con más fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

¡Tarde de ediciones! Si, he estado arreglando unos cuanto y _pequeños _detalles de algunos de mis fics que nunca me convencieron del todo. Muchas gracias a tods aquellos que me han dejado reviews, soy una torpe desagradecida. Y espero que este _Edit_ haya mejorado algo este pequeño fic.

PD: No importa que no sepan quién es Nacho o Christina, ya estoy acostumbrada (xD). Eso sí, muy buenos cantautores que son. Sus letras siempre han llegado a mi corazón y más cuando necesito inspiración, sé que contaré con su ayuda musical. (^^).

_See you Around... ~_


End file.
